Love is you
by roxake19
Summary: A look into Daniel and Betty's life a year after the series finale yeah,the summary is pretty bad ,I know ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is such a detty fluff. Anyway at first I was gonna put this in beauty in the world but that focusses at how they got together and this is more of a detty fans happy hour*hehe*. It's set about a year after the series fianle. Oh and I'd like to apologise in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes cause english is not my native language.**

Betty threw down the clothes from the sofa mumbling a few words no one could really understand.

"Damn it" she shouted giving up the effort to find her blouse and sitting at the end of the king size bed.

"Huh?" the naked man who had taken over the rest of the bed mumbled and pushed away the blanket that covered his head only to pull it back again after realising how cold it was.

"Oh Daniel sorry I waked you"she started apologising trying not to pay attention at his fit naked body next to her.

"It's ok baby."he reassured her. "What's wrong?"he continued after seeing the look on her face was a result of anxiety.

"I can't find my blouse. The yellow one,the one I was wearing yesterday"she got up starting to look under the bed this time

"Why do you care? You look beautifull in my dress shirt"he smiled at her making her heart ready to jump off of her chest just like his did when he woke up and saw her sitting next to him that morning.

"Daniel do you remember what today is?"she said pretty upset,moving her hands nervously and staring at him with an "Are you freakin kidding me?"look on her face.

"Oh,right. Today it's the meeting with the advertisers. Sorry I forgot for like a minute after waking up"he sarcastically pointed out imitating Betty's voice. But knowing the importance of the meeting to her he crowled to the end of the bed and after putting his boxers on he pulled her closer to him.

"What?"she didn't look at him and like a stubborn child tried to escape his wrapped around her weist hands.

"Are you mad at me?"he asked softly and traced the right side of her face with his left hand.

When she continued looking down he pulled her face up and moved his face closer to hers. Their lips touched and a passionate kiss that would last for a couple of minutes began. She stoped the kiss and whispered "no" while wrapping her hands around his neck. He pulled her back to the bed kissing her ready to love her but she stopped him once again.

"I have to get to work,remember?"she said after getting a hold of her desire to become one with him like she did several times the previous night.

"Right"he sat on the bed and watched her getting up while a loving smile spread on his face.

"Will you help me or not?"she asked curiously and exited the room.

"Sure honey"he laughed at himself and how she made him feel and followed her to the living room.

She looked under the coushons and he looked under pretty much everything else. " What do I do now?"she asked and fell frustrated into his open arms.

"You keep my shirt,I take you to your place,you change and then we both go to work." _God I love her so much_ Daniel thought and held her tighter before kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok I'll call a cub you get some sleep it's still 10 past 6"she gave him a quick kiss and admired for a long moment his beautiful face before heading back to the bedroom. "As you wish my lady" he had said.

After a while Betty went to the kitchen following the smell of hot coffee. She drunk it at once trying not to get in the way of Daniel who was trying to make empanadas. "I give up.I suck"he said and turned off the oven.

"You don't suck! You're just stabborn. My dad always says that cooking is patience. You'll get patient in time"

He took her face into his hands and kissed her softly thanking her silently for always believing in him. "Now I have to go"she had said a few minutes after that and walked out of his apartment.

Daniel took a look at the clock after closing the door behind her he decided to go back to bed. After all he had another hour. When he got to the bed he fell on it and sighed looking at the ceiling and smirking at the memory of the day he realised he was in love with Betty,at Hilda and Bobby's wedding reception. But something under his back,annoying him took him out of his thoughts. He pulled it up with his right hand and realised it was the blouse Betty was looking for. Observing it and gigling again he waited to fall asleep with her blouse on his face so that he would feel she was still with him. But that wasn't really necessesary. She was his heart,his every thought and dream. In a way she was always with him even when he was too heart broken to even call her name out loud.

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. Do you like it? I'm not sur if I should leave it an one-shot or write one more chapter. Review and let me know what you think even if you hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So at first I thought of writing a multi-chap story that followed the envents of the first chap but I would have to put some angst in there which I'm saving up for a Detty fanfic that I'll start posting within this week. But since you guys liked it(or at least I hope you did) I decided to end this fic with one more chapter full of fluff :D**

**Before I leave you to the story I'd like to thank _ptime,gems x _and _TMadison _for their reviews and I guess I have to thank _iris_ (eventhough I really don't want to but I'll pretend to be the bigger person here. Then maybe she'll stop giving unconstructive critisism at every single one of my posted stories). **

**Oh and keep an eye(if you want) for my detty fanfics to come.**

**Okay I'm shuting up now…**

Daniel sat on the bed for almost an hour,looking at his jacket that layed on the chair in front of him, before hearing keys,the door opening,heels heading towards his room_ Oh,crap. Breathe Danny boy,just breathe… Inhale,exhale,inhale,exhale…_

"Hey, Betty"he said awkardly as he run a hand through his hair. His widened eyes didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend who looked at him titling her head to the right.

"You okay Daniel?" she asked curius as she made her way to him.

"Yeah,yeah I'm great! I'm fine! I'm … I'm terrific" he replied making reassuring expressions while he helped her sit right on his lap. He started kissing her neck,the small exposed part of her shoulder when he felt her pull slightly away,making him look at her. With her _Who-are-you-trying-to-kid?_ look behind her glasses and a slightly raised eyebrow she silently interrogated him. "What? I'm fine" he protested and placed his head between her neck and her right shoulder,letting her scent fill him up. He closed his eyes when Betty,still worried he could tell,smoothed his hair and caressed the back of his neck.

Remembering what his mission was for the day he shifted a little bit,giving her a signal it was time to get up. "I have to go take a shower" he mumbled before running to the bathroom. Betty just sat there on the edge of the bed that Daniel occupied a few seconds before,staring at the closed bathroom door with thoughts of breaking-up,tears,Ben&Jerry's,depression,bridges,cutted veins_ Oooo-kay not cutting veins. Daniel … he is just being Daniel-ly weird that's all. Noothing to worry about. Where does he keep the knives again?_ She got up taking of her clothes and changing to the ones she had brought in her sleep-over bag she had left there the night before. When she was back in her comfortable T-shirt and in one of Daniel's waaaaay too big boxers she had claimed on of their first nights together Betty put on a brave face and got in to the alredy steamy bathroom.

"How was work?" he asked casually and mentally punched himself.

"Fine. Stressfull. You know" she paused and look at his naked body's reflexion in the mirror. Even though they were beyond embarassing point she quickly looked down and shyly asked "Do you want me to join you?". A moment past and no response so she looked back at the reflection of his blue eyes which were widened. But that lasted only a second making her unsure that it really happened. He quickly pretend not to almost have his plans ruined and he started moving his ,for the moment frozen,hands through his hair again before adding "Excually I'm coming out in a minute so…" Sharing a shower was usually one of the best Meade-happy-hours and he knew she knew something was up. He even saw the one thing he had swear he would do anything to never see again. A little bit of hurt in her brown depths as she mumbled a quiet "Oh" that made him want to jump out of the shower and hug her ,protect her while he bit the hell out of himself. "But there's something else you could do" he said and a giddy grin spread on his face. She said nothing,she just turned around facing him,waiting for his request.

"Can you go take my cell out of my jeans back pocket please? I'm waiting for this work thing. This call. It's in the right one."

"Sure"she answered and head towards the chair. She heard him getting out of the shower,dripping all over the floor_ Typical._ She spotted his jeans,right under his jacket and pulled 'em up deciding not to pay attention to what had just fallen off the jacket. She searched the pocket of the jeans letting out a "Ya-ha" as she pulled the cell out. She heard him chuckle behind her and she was a little bit too tempted to look back at him with that deadly glare of hers,but decided against it.

He was now leaning on the door frame,watching her as he was about to change his life. "You know, I've been wanting to do this pretty much since Hilda's wedding" he grinned widely as she turned around looking at him with confused eyes before following his gaze which after a wink had turn to a spot on the floor next to her. She blinked several times before truly rejestering what she saw lying there. She didn't look up at him,the blue tiffany's box next to her feet had captured her full attention. She didn't notice when he moved and with only a towel around his waist got to one knee_ Boy is this uncomfortable or what?_ Behind her. His hand almost shaking reached for the box turning her attention to him. He looked into her eyes and tried to find the answer to the question he hadn't really asked. He hadn't prepared a speech,he was waiting for her to jump into his arms or run for the hills the minute she realized what was in the box. But now all he could do was open the box,reaviling the most beautiful ring Betty had ever seen,his eyes never leaving hers until she broke contact in order to prove her assumptions right.

"Betty?" he couldn't wait any longer. Her eyes moved from the ring to his face,his anxious,scared expression. "You kinda leaving me hanging here" he whispered,pleading her with his eyes .

When Henry had popped the question it didn't quite feel right.

When Gio had aked her to go to Rome with him,it didn't quite feel right.

When Matt told her he wanted a baby,it didn't quite feel right.

When Sofia had said yes,his palms sweated and all but deep down it didn't quite feel right.

When Renee had first told him she loved him he thought he was happy but something didn't quite feel right.

When Molly had said yes,he had held her and he had loved her and he blammed it on her imminant death that it didn't feel quite right.

Betty looked at him,their eyes locked and without second thought after her minded started working again, she leaned down and after holding his face in her hands she kissed him. He carefully placed the box next to them on the floor before wrapping his arms around her,his mouth never parting from hers.

For the first time it felt right. There was no other place for them to be but each other's arms.

_** FIN**_

**A/N : Leave one last review if you'd be so kind… I hope you liked it:D**


End file.
